1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cautery, which is a device for surgically cutting tissue through the application of heat thereto. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cautery which includes an apparatus for removal of smoke and other combustion products from the immediate vicinity of the cutting tip thereof.
2. Prior Art
The basic design of a cautery apparatus, per se, is known in the art and is commonly used in the medical arts for performing operations on soft tissue such as, e.g., performing tonsillectomies and the like. However, the known prior art cauteries suffer from a drawback, in that in use thereof, considerable amounts of smoke are generated by the cauterizing process, and this smoke tends to interfere with the visibility to the doctor of the area being operated on.
A number of prior art patents on surgical devices are discussed below.
L'Esperance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,541 discloses an apparatus for removing surface portions of an eye such as cataract tissue. The cataract tissue or other portions to be removed are vaporized by a carbon dioxide laser beam. The apparatus of L'Esperance includes a probe having a central tube open at both ends. One end of the central tube is disposed within the probe, while the other end of the tube projects from the probe. A beam of collimated light is projected through the central tube to the portion of the eye to be removed. Smoke and vaporized portions of tissue are removed through the central tube by the use of a vacuum pump connected to the device.
Lu et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,622 discloses a thermal-tipped double catheter for use in thermal angioplasty to remove obstructions from arteries. The apparatus of Lu utilizes heat, generated by the reaction of oxygen and hydrogen gasses, catalyzed by a small piece of palladium sponge situated in a chamber adjacent to and enclosed by the metallic tip of the catheter. Vapors which are formed in the chamber of the catheter are removed by a vacuum applied to an inner tube thereof.
Although certain surgical devices which incorporate smoke removal means are known, it would be advantageous if a cautery could be adapted for use with a smoke removal apparatus because of the smoke generated in the use thereof.